Maximum Ride Truth or Dare
by StraightBallin
Summary: Basically, it's just a little story my mind was able to create while daydreaming in school. A Truth or Dare series with the Flock and Friends.
1. Beginning of Hell

**Here's a little background knowledge.**

 **This takes place in Angel, and the characters included are Max, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Star, Kate, Ratchet, Holden, Maya, and Total. Story is rated M for a reason. You have been advised. This story is also told in the POV of Max, but may change either to third person or to another person.**

* * *

I decided to take a nap before we started this big Truth or Dare bull crap. We were going to start at 7 PM, and we were going to go through it for 3 days. Hurray. The better thing is that we were playing it with not only my flock but with a bunch of rando - kids and someone who tried to kill me the last time I saw her. Double Hurray. We decided it was best if we bonded with each other before going on our big _Save the World!_ Manifesto. I got outvoted - 2 to 10 - Me and Dylan vs. everyone else, and now we're playing this stupid Truth or Dare game.

I was already pissed at Fang for leaving me with a god damn note, this just made it worse. Now we had to play the devil's game. The plan was to let the kids play for around an hour, put them to bed, and then do big girl and big boy stuff. At the moment I got up grumpily from the hotel bed and went to Fang's room where everyone was in, which surprised me as a large group of people could fit in one room. (Note To Self: Check out Suite Rooms) We were in Paris and the suite looked amazing, looking more like a freaking penthouse.

Everyone was in a circle waiting for me, talking to each other. I sat down between Nudge and Angel. And Glared at Fang. "Are we getting this BS done?"

Fang nodded, and he explained the rules.

"Basically, you have to ask someone "Truth or Dare" and you ask them something embarrassing or tell them to do something embarrassing." I raised an eyebrow at Fang. If he was planning for me to do anything embarrassing, he had another thing coming. "If you don't do what you are asked, you'll have to do the other thing. Everyone got it?" He asked, and everyone nodded and said me, while I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Can I start? Please!" Nudge asked, basically beaming. She was really excited about it since it was one of the most normal thing that we've done. And the most normal game, counted that we played games called Catch the Stink Bomb or Freeze Fly. Fang nodded.

"Truth or Dare, Star?"

"Hmm, Truth."

"Do you like Fish Nets?" Nudge ask.

"They're pretty when you put them with short shorts and skirts. a nice substitution for Stockings." Star said.

"Before Nudge could even open her mouth, I already began to retort her. "No, you absolutely can not get fish nets." I said. "Those are too mature for you."

Nudge pouted. "Please Max!" She pleaded. "Please please please!"

I thought about it and sighed. "Okay, you can have them. When you turn 13."

"Fair enough." Nudge said and sat down in her place almost too calmly.

"Hmm, Angel, truth or dare?" Star asked.

Angel thought. "Truth."

"Have you ever seen a Disney Princess Movie?"

Angel nodded. "Yup!" "My favorite is Mulan."

"Nice!" Kate said. "That's my favorite too!"

"Girls..." Ratchet mumbled.

"Gazzy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to speak in a different accent every time you said something!" She giggled. Y'know, for a kinda - sorta menacing 7 year old mind reader who has stabbed me in the back multiple times, she's starting to act like a normal 7 year old.

"Alrighty, Matey!" He said in the most accurate voice of a pirate.

An hour seemed to past as if it was a second. It was all of the sudden 8 o'clock. Iggy had painted nails, Gazzy had some tights on, and Dylans' hair was iced with bows and other miscellaneous hair products and accessories. All of the kids went to bed, and Dylan, oddly enough, decided that he was going to be with the kids.

Kate and Ratchet started to bring in packages of drinks and small shot glasses. I was seeing where this is going to. Me and Fang were only 15, and I don't know how old Max t- I mean Maya was, and frankly didn't care. I just wanted for it to be done with so I could go to sleep.

"Now the _real_ fun begins." Ratchet smirks. I raised an eyebrow at Fang again and walked over to him.

"Hello, Earth to Fang? What the _hell?_ " I asked him. "You know we're kinda sorta not legally allowed to _drink?_ " Fang shurgged. "It was their idea, doesn't sound that bad. I think the legal drinking age is 16 here anyways, we can pull off looking 16." He said. "Also, that's not the worse part. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes. I was curious what wine tasted like though. Wouldn't hurt to try.

3 shots and 10 minutes later my eye sights started to trip balls and I was feeling air headed. Thoughts came and past by.

Ratchet had explained the rules, saying that if we avoided the dare or truth, we would have to either strip off a piece of clothing or take another shot.

"Wait hold on, I did _not_ agree with under aged drinking and stripping!" I shouted.

"Chill." Kate said. "It'll be fun, trust me."

I sat down and crossed my arms. "Fun" my ass.


	2. The Disastrous Life of Max

**Don't have much to say, pretty much all of the story information is on the first chapter. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Max POV]**

Ratchet had started taking shots like there was so tomorrow, and around the 5th or 6th one he was already getting off of his balance. I barely finished one, and that one I practically forcing it down and I was feeling a little off my own balance. The fact that this kid was doing around 6 and he just started getting off his balance makes me a little worried about who I am already around, but this Fangs' and Friends' stupid idea to even do this.

After around 5 minutes of getting settled, Ratchet plopped a bottle into the middle of the room. He gives a bottle a spin and it landed on Fang.

Fang, who I've could already tell had started taking his own shots too, was staring off to something, and wasn't paying attention. I jabbed him in the ribs hard, and almost smirked from the satisfying feeling of hurting Fang. Fang let off a cough then made a slightly confused face and looked up.

"Dude, we're starting." Ratchet said. I could've sworn he was rocking around a bit. Fang nodded slowly. Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you were just daydreaming about Max?" Ratchet smirked. Star let out a giggle. I snorted. _Whatever,_ I thought to myself. He can think of me all he wants, I wasn't going to forgive him.

Fang had a light blush on his face, and instead of answering, he took another shot. He saved himself.

Fang spun the bottle, and it landed on Holden.

"Truth."

"Oh, come on." Star said. "Someone pick dare."

Holden ignored her while Fang thought of a question to ask him.

"Why are you so pale?" Fang asked. "Not trying to be rude or anything."

"Fang, that's not a question you can just _ask_ someone." I told him. I don't blame him though, because if you put his skin next to Iggy's, his skin would out-pale (Not a word but whatever) his by like a million. Dude looks like paper, not even lying.

Fang just starred at me, his expression unreadable. Lovely. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he turned his head back at Holden.

Holden shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no idea, really. I'm guessing either because of my parents or my genes being tampered with." Then spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Max tw- I mean Maya. Whatever.

"Dare" She smiled, she was obviously enjoying this.

"I dare you to..." Holden scooted over to Maya and whispered something into her ear.

"Wow, so rude." Ratchet said, putting his hand on his chest and giving off an offended look. Holden must've said something that was offensive about him. Holden looked anywhere but at Ratchet.

"You do stink, I'm not saying everyone else here smells like cupcakes and rainbows, but it's a hell of a lot better than what you smell like." Maya said, and she wrinkled her nose. Kate simply nodded, and Star shouted "Preach!". Ratchet simply crossed his hands around his chest and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Maya spun the bottle and it landed on me. Oh god.

I wouldn't have a problem if it was spun by someone else, (Okay that's a lie I'd totally have a problem, but hear me out) but because it's from Maya, I squinted my eyes at her and gave her quite a mean look. She copied my face expression and starred at me back. Touché.

"Well, aren't you going to _answer?"_ Putting a little too much emphasis on the last word.

"Truth." I said, practically scowling.

"Do you hate me? Be honest, you probably do." Maya said, with a smile.

"No, I just really really really dislike you." Which is true, I don't really hate her. Just, dislike her. For whatever reason.

"Ladies ladies," Ratchet chimed in. "It's supposed to be a bonding Exercise, not an enemy making exercise." Holden nodded. Me and Maya just shrugged it off, not really caring.

"With that being said..." Ratchet put on a mischievous grin. "Let's start to get serious, whoever it lands on next has to choose dare."

"Fine by me, since I can't dare myself." I said. Everyone else agreed along with Ratchet for whatever reason. I'm still stuck on why did I even agree to do this, I don't even have a good dare in mind and I don't want anyone to do anything bad or embarrassing.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Fang, and I see a "this cannot be happening" face all over Fang.

I take back everything I just said.

"Ohoho boy, do I have a bond exercise for you!" I say wryly. I hear Fang let out a sigh.

"Bring it on." He replies.

"I dare you to go steal one of the maids outfit from the hotel and wear it for the rest of the night." I said, after giving it some thought. It wasn't a really good one, but I'm no truth or dare master.

"Are you serious?" Fang says while grabbing a shot glass. "No brainer." He chugged it down. This time though, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. I knew it was getting to him.

Fang spun the bottle and it landed on Star.

"Truth, playing it safe for now," Star said, she turned to me. "Also if you wanted to really torture Fang, you should've just made him do a double dare."

"Dearly noted," I allow a small smile. Things are gonna get interesting.

Fang rolled his eyes. "How fast can you go?"

"Faster than you. Also, pick a better question to ask. That's pretty whack." It's true, me and Fang just don't know how to have fun like them. I guess it's better than embarrassing ourselves by playing truth or dare, and our lives is more truth or death.

Star spun the bottle, and it landed on me. Jolly.

I was sort of kinda not really enjoying this, so I had decided to make a really bad decision. "Dare."

"Oooh, Stiff Max being a big girl and picking dare." Ratchet said. I ignored him.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting you to pick dare..." Star thought for a second. I sat there anxious, praying and hoping she wasn't going to make me do something embarrassing.

"Got one," Star smirked, and my worries were proved correct.

 _Please don't be one with Fang, please don't be one with Fang, please don't-_

"I dare you to go and get Dylan to play with us, and if you don't then you'll have to make out, or should I say make up, with Fang."

Welcome To the Disastrous Life of Max.

"There is no way I'm doing that." I said, putting steel into my words. But despite me not wanting to do it, there's a small voice in my head telling me I should. Man, voices in your head can be annoying.

"Then make out with Fang it is," Star shrugged.

I took this into deep consideration. I mean, it wouldn't be bad if we brought Dylan along right? It might bring conflict, but...oh what the heck.

"Fine," I said sighing. I felt kind of bad for bringing Dylan into this madness.

Everyone was shocked that I agreed. Fang cocked an eyebrow and gave a look which is Fangnese for "Are you serious". Everyone else was oo'ing. Did they think I was too wuss to do it?

I got up and started heading around the suite to where the bedrooms were. There were 2 big rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls (total slept with Angel), and they both had bathrooms in it. I snuck as quietly as I could, trying to avoid making as much sound as I could, which is pretty easy since I've been slithering like a little snake practically my whole life. I reached the door and opened the door slowly and made just wide enough for me to slip through and quickly closing it. I walked over where Dylan was sleeping, which was on a pullout bed that was in the the room (It's a REALLY fancy suite.) and just stared at him.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. How was I going to do this? I never gave this thought, stupid me. I watched him as he slept, his mouth open slightly, with a little drool on his pillow. He was sleeping on his stomach, his head facing my way. Iggy was snoring loudly in his sleep, and Gazzy was surprisingly sleeping quiet.

Gazzy. Oh crap. I better hurry up before he releases one of his midnight explosions.

I hear my heart in my ears as I reach my hand over Dylan slightly, trying to find where to touch him. Face? Shoulder? Ribs? Finally I just lightly touch him on the shoulder and jump back. He didn't move. I reached back over him. _You can do this Max, I know you can._ I grab this shoulder and start shaking him lightly. I hear his take in a sharp breath and let out a faint groan.

"Come on, get up. I'll explain this madness once we get back." I whispered, he rubs his name.

"Max?" He says as he's about to yawn. I cover my hand over his mouth. I didn't want to alert Iggy or Gazzy. I pull him up and got him to the door and hurried back.

And I knew things were going to get more hectic.


End file.
